The Duel
by Winter Yuy
Summary: To others, it is a game of the mind, but to the children of the top duelists in the world, it is a matter of pride. (One-shot. Rate for language and sexual induendos)


The Duel

¤-¤

Namu Ishtar stared down at the playing field, observing his strategy. Moving a fallen lock of platinum, fire gold hair from his eyes, the Egyptian teen glared at his arch rival.

Ryo Bakura smiled at his childhood friend. His deep, hazel eyes twinkled with untold excitement. He was finally going to beat Namu at a game of the mind.

After hours of sitting in the den, staring down at their opponent, the time had come to end this game. Namu sword to Ra that his strategy couldn't be beat. It was time to prove to Ryo that he couldn't be defeated as easily as everyone thought.

"Your move."

Ryo nodded, smiling as he knew that game was over now. He opened his mouth, the soft British accent giving his command as he moved his piece.

"Check mate."

And at the point, Namu screamed.

* * *

Cleopatra Mutou has just stepped out of the shower when she heard the scream. Grabbing the pink, fluffy robe, Cleo bolted out of the bathroom, blonde bangs clinging to her hair as he body still dripped with water. 

From behind, she heard Andros Bakura shoot out of his room, following her closely. The whole episode with the Shadow Priests had taught the four teens to start running when one screamed.

Jumping down the stairs, Cleo and Andros ran into the den to almost fall over at the sight before them.

Ryo was sitting across from Namu at the chess board. The ½ albino was smirking triumphantly while the full Egyptian was almost crying.

Cleo blinked, "What in the world?"

Ryo blushed at the sight of a wet and barely clothed Cleo. He cleared his throat loudly, "I-I beat Namu at chess."

Namu pouted, "I almost had him! He cheated!"

The white haired boy blinked, "I…I bed to differ"

"So, let me get this straight…"

Everyone turned to Andros as the teen spoke. His long, white hair was tied back by a rubber band. Shoving his pale hands into the pockets of his khakis, he glared.

"Namu is crying like a pussy over a damn game of chess? Pesh, the dumbass should have known Ryo would have beaten him. How fucking pathetic."

Thus was the son of King Thief Bakura and his colorful language.

But the son of Malik Ishtar wasn't going to take it.

Namu jumped up and resumed his cool composure. His pale blue-violet eyes narrowed at his best friend.

"Say it again, Andros."

The teen smirked, "Pussy."

"…bastard."

"Fucker."

"Jackass."

"Son of a bitch."

Namu growled. His mother wasn't a bitch…not all the time.

"Sadist!"

Andros smiled, "Thanks."

"Why you…!"

The daughter of Yuugi Mutou (And Atemu) stepped between the two, "No fighting. If you do, get through me first."

To normal men and women, Cleo appeared to be a small framed girl, but underneath the clothes was solid muscle that stretched like elastic. The daughter of Egypt not only performed gymnastics, but knew several forms of Tae Kwon Do and Aikido.

Andros smirked, "I wouldn't waste my time. Besides, I have a date."

"I feel sorry for the girl then," Namu replied.

"Actually, it's a guy."

All mouths in the room dropped as Andros turned around to head back upstairs. It actually hurt Namu to hear that. The Egyptian teen had liked the ½ albino boy fro some time, and hearing that broke his heart.

The son of Ryou Bakura stood and placed a hand on the other teen's shoulder.

"Namu"

"Don't say it, Ryo. I know and it's fine. I'll see you guys later."

The hazel eyed teen watched his friend go out the door quickly, tires squealing seconds later. He had known about Andros's date, and thought it cruel for his almost twin brother to drop the bomb on the son of the two grave keepers.

The arms of his girlfriend wrapping around his waist drew his attention back down to the Earth.

"Don't blame yourself."

Ryo smiled, laying his head on top of hers, "I don't. I just wish Andros hadn't told him."

"I know," the girl sighed, kissing the base of his neck.

The two stayed like that for a while before Ryo broke the silence.

"Cleo?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you need to get dressed?"

The Egyptian Princess smiled, "Nah."

Ryo blushed, "All right."

Another round of silence ensured.

"How did the game start?" Cleo asked.

"I…I beg your pardon?" Ryo's blush deepened as he released Cleo, looking down at her.

"Th-the chess game?"

"No, the duel. Yes, the chess game dummy."

Ryo bit his bottom lip. Should he tell or not?

"W-well…Namu had told me I was a chicken. I countered by calling him a coward and challenged him to a game of chess. So the loser of the game had to do a consequence."

"Kind of like a Shadow Game only without the banishing?" Cleo saw Ryou nod. "Go on."

"Well, if Namu lost, he had to ask Andros to have sex with him."

Both of the teens felt sorry for their childhood friend. It was completely obvious that Namu liked Andros, even though he enjoyed spending time with women.

"What about you?" Cleo asked.

Ryo diverted his gaze from her, blushing deeper, "I…I had to ask you to…to gi-give me a…" He waited for the slap "…blowjob."

Instead of a stinging slap, he heard a musical laughter. Cleo clutched her sides as tears streamed down her face. Ryo's ears even felt hott from his heavy blush. This was totally embarrassing.

_If she never would've given me on, she didn't have to laugh about it. Sheesh._

"Silly!" Cleo slapped his arm, still laughing. Pushing him down onto the couch, she straddled his hips.

"Cleo…!"

Her face turned completely serious as she hovered over him.

"You wouldn't have to ask for that."

He smiled up at her. Not a word was said as Cleopatra Mutou leaned down closer, kissing Ryo Bakura's lips passionately.

¤-¤

FIN (8/25-04)

Okay, this was written a while back based on this big story an ex-friend of mine and I were going to do. -looks up, laughing- I kinda like how it turned out though.

_Winter Peacecraft-Yuy_


End file.
